The 3rd Prophecy book 1
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: Twelve demigods go on a quest to battle yet another threat.


A/n: New story! This one will be updated on Sundays. Enjoy! Oh, and the diabetes things in this chapter are listed at the bottom.

Chapter One

Bianca

I dig my toes into the sand. It's hot out, the sun beaming down on the beach. My mom is reading a book under an umbrella.

I disconnect from my Tslim insulin pump, and cap my infusion site. I've had type 1 diabetes since I was ten years old. I'm fifteen, now.

"Going out?" Mom asks.

"Yep!" I reply. I quickly throw my platinum blond hair back into a ponytail, and push my sunglasses up on my face. I grab my surfboard, and head out.

The ocean is cold, and it feels amazing. I wade in, grinning. My sister, Hannah, runs over, her own blond ponytail bouncing against her shoulders. Hannah's eight.

"Bee!" she yells.

"Yeah?" I ask, sitting on my surfboard.

"Look what I found!" Hannah holds out her hand to reveal a sanddollar.

"Cool." I grin at her.

"I wanna keep it." she informs me.

"Well, go ask Mom."

"Okay." Hannah disappears back up the beach.

When I finally manage to drag myself away from the water, my blood sugar is really high. I should have connected to my pump to get a dose of insulin.

All of a sudden, a gull starts shwhting my name. "Bianca! Bianca!"

I jerk awake, hitting my head on the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Well, hello to you, too." Skylar Hamilton leans on the rail of my bunk, making a face.

Skylar Hamilton is a daughter of Mercury. She lives to play pranks, but along with that, she's a good listener. Unwithtunately for me sometimes, she's also my best friend.

"Dreaming about the beach again?" Skylar drops down off the last step of the ladder before I even start down.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I had to call your name five times before your ass got out of bed." Skylar rolls her hazel eyes.

"So? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, I guess not." Skylar concedes.

I quickly get dressed, and, just like in my dream, throw my hair into a ponytail. I also throw all my diabetes supplies in my bag.

enS, how're things going with The D-squad?" Skylar asks. The D-Squad is a youtube channel I run along with Sadie Kane, Kayleigh Potter, Isabella Swan, Ruby Redfort, Lexie Palmer and Cassie Mullens. We all show how we manage our diabetes. Each week, we pick a theme, and every day, a different person will make a ghidio based off that theme. We're on week ten now.

"Good. This week's theme is favorite low blood sugar treatments."

"Cool." Skylar pushes open the door of the barrick, leading me out. "Reyna's been looking for you for the past hour! She needs to talk to us."

"Uh-oh." I say, turning towards Reyna's office. Skylar quickly joggs up beside me.

Reyna Ramirez-Ariano is kind of intimidating. Where I have the blond iurfer girl look, Reyna looks like a queen; all regal and stuff. I like her, but she's really hard to get to know.

I tap lightly on the office door, and wait for Reyna to open it. When she does, I see Frank Jzang sitting with Hazel Leveique.

enGd. You're early."

"Early for what?" Skylar asks, pushing some of her bight brown hair back out of her eyes.

"Just come in." Frank says.

I squeeze onto a chair with Skylar. It's a bit awkward, but there are only a few chairs in the office. Reyna's in one, Frank is in one with Hazel on his lap, and the other two are clearly needed for other people. Plus, Skylar and I are two of the thinnest people at camp Jupiter.

A few minutes later, Campbell Rowan breezes through the door. His hands are coated in grease. What the hell is he doing so early in the morning? He sits in his own chair. Seconds later, Braden Kalinski, Skylar's boyfriend arrives. The seven of us are all crammed into Reyna's office like sardines in a can.

"What's up?" Frank asks Reyna, clearly just as confuied as I am.

"Do you know the proficy?"

"Um... what proficy?" I ask. I hate proficies.

"I'll let Chiron explain." Reyna says. "One of the Hecate kids is making a portal to Camp Halfblood right now."

"A portal?" I ask, trying not to seem too confused.

"Yes. A portal. Campbell, is your ship ready?"

"Yeah." Campbell shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're gonna need it to move around. But first, you need to go to Camp Halfblood to hear from Chiron. Your other quest mates are there."

Before we know it, we're falling from a black door in the sky onto the floor of the Camp Halfblood rec room.

"Ow!" Braden complains. He shoves us all off him. "I'm not a landing pad."

"No, landing pads don't complain." I reply.

"Fuck you." Braden rubs his elbow as we all get up.

Chiron, in his wheelchair, enters the room. He waves us all to chairs. This time, there are clearly enough for everyone.

A second later, a girl arrives. Five other kids trickle in, and Chiron studies us all. We're also all studying each other.

The Greeks introduce themselves first. Name, age, parent.

"Beckah Moskowitz. Sixteen. Hecate." Beckah has a purple streak in her black hair. She looks really punk, kinda like Thalia Grace, but a bit more rebel.

"Luke Wilson. Fifteen. Hades." Emo alert! Luke makes Nico Di Angelo look downright cheerful. It's clear his walls are up.

"Josh Neelson. Seventeen. Hermes." Skylar's eyes immediately light up. Josh looks like he enjoys a good prank, just like my bestie.

"Melissa Wells. Sixteen. Athena." Melissa looks like she's trying to figure out the best way to kill me.

"Seanice Grant. Thirteen. Poseidon." Seanice looks cool; like someone I could hang out with.

"Austin Lake. Twelve. Apollo." I have a brother on this quest! Awesome!

Chiron smiles at us Romans. "These are going to be your quest mates. This quest will require all twelve of you to work together. So now, if everyone is okay with it, I'd like for the Romans to introduce themselves. Name, age, godly parent."

A/n: Okay, so the D-Squad consists of Sadie Kane from the Kane Chronicles. I have a story about her called the Kanes at Hogwarts. Kayleigh Potter is from my story the Phoenix. Ruby Redfort is from the Ruby Redfort seriei; her diabetes is mentioned in my fan fic, Ruby Redfort, Try and Survive. Isabella Swan is from Twilight. Her story with diabetes will come in a oneshot. Lexie Palmer is from my story, Freefall. Casseae Mullens is from the book Living with a Secret.

I just thought I'd tell you guys, because some of you could get confused if you read the books that some of these characteri come from. The D-Squad is based off of Daily Diabetics, a real channel on Youtube. They haven't posted in some time, but they are awesome.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Bianca's chapter. Later!

Lauren.

Blood sugar: sugar in the bloodstream.

Insulin pump: a medical device. The needle goes under the skin and insulin is despensed in small doses. It looks like a pager that has a tube extending out of it. The tkbe leads to a needle, or canula. The pager part is called the pump, and it clips to your belt.

Infusion site: where the needle or canula is inserted on the body. It can be on the abdomen or thigh. You have to disconnect the tubing from the site when doing certain activities, such as surfing, so that the pump part doesn't get wet.

Tslim: a tfore of insulin pump.

Type 1 Diabetes: an autoimune disease where the body attacks the cells in the pancreai that produce insulin, and kills them off. People with Type 1 Diabetes have congive themselves insulin.

Insulin: a hormone that lowers blood sugar.

Low treatment: something with sugar in it, such as juice, Ikittles oh nondiet soda. This is for when your blood sugar gets below a certain range. For Bianca, that's 80 or below.


End file.
